Faraon III/3
Rozdział trzeci Straż czuwająca w przedpokoju zameldowała Pentuera. Kapłan upadł na twarz przed faraonem i zapytał o rozkazy. - Nie rozkazywać, ale prosić cię chcę - rzekł pan. - Wiesz, w Egipcie bunty!... Bunty chłopów, rzemieślników, nawet więźniów... Bunty od morza do kopalń!... Brakuje tylko, aby zbuntowali się moi żołnierze i ogłosili faraonem... na przykład Herhora!... - Żyj wiecznie, wasza świątobliwość - odparł kapłan. - Nie ma w Egipcie człowieka, który nie poświęciłby się za ciebie i nie błogosławił twego imienia. - Ach, gdyby wiedzieli - mówił z gniewem władca -jak faraon jest bezsilny i ubogi, każdy nomarcha zechciałby być panem swego nomesu!... Myślałem, że odziedziczywszy podwójną koronę będę coś znaczył... Lecz już w pierwszym dniu przekonywam się, że jestem tylko cieniem dawnych władców Egiptu! Bo i czym może być faraon bez majątku, bez wojska, a nade wszystko bez wiernych sług... Jestem jak posągi bogów, którym kadzą i składają ofiary... Ale posągi są bezsilne, a ofiarami tuczą się kapłani... Ale prawda, ty trzymasz z nimi!... - Boleśnie mi - odrzekł Pentuer że wasza świątobliwość mówi tak w pierwszym dniu swego panowania. Gdyby wieść o tym rozeszła się po Egipcie... - Komuż powiem, co mi dolega?... - przerwał pan. - Jesteś moim doradcą i ocaliłeś mi, a przynajmniej chciałeś ocalić życie, chyba nie po to, ażeby rozgłaszać: co się dzieje w królewskim sercu, które przed tobą otwieram... - Ale masz słuszność. Pan przeszedł się po komnacie i po chwili rzekł znacznie spokojniejszym tonem: - Mianowałem cię naczelnikiem rady, która ma wyśledzić przyczyny nieustannych buntów w moim państwie. Chcę, ażeby karano tylko winnych, a czyniono sprawiedliwość nieszczęśliwym... - Niech Bóg wspiera cię łaską swoją!... - szepnął kapłan. - Zrobię panie, co każesz. Ale powody buntów znam i bez śledztwa... - Powiedz. - Nieraz o tym mówiłem waszej świątobliwości: lud pracujący jest głodny, ma Za dużo roboty i płaci za wielkie podatki. Kto dawniej robił od wschodu do zachodu słońca, dziś musi zaczynać na godzinę przed wschodem, a kończyć godzinę po zachodzie. Nie tak dawno co dziesiąty dzień prosty człowiek mógł odwiedzać groby matki i ojca, rozmawiać z ich cieniami i składać ofiary. Ale dziś nikt tam nie chodzi, bo nie ma czasu. Dawniej chłop zjadał w ciągu dnia trzy placki pszenne, dziś nie stać go na jęczmienny. Dawniej roboty przy kanałach, groblach i gościńcach liczyły się między podatkami; dziś podatki płacić trzeba swoją drogą, a roboty publiczne wykonywać darmo. Oto przyczyny buntów. - Jestem najbiedniejszy szlachcic w państwie! - zawołał faraon targając sobie włosy. - Lada właściciel folwarku daje swoim bydlętom przystojne jadło i odpoczynek; ale mój inwentarz jest wiecznie głodny i znużony!... Więc co mam robić, powiedz, ty, który prosiłeś mnie, abym poprawił los chłopów?... - Rozkazujesz panie, abym powiedział?... - Proszę... każę... jak wreszcie chcesz... Tylko mów mądrze. - Błogosławione niech będą twoje rządy, prawdziwy synu Ozirisa! - odparł kapłan. - A oto, co czynić należy... Przede wszystkim rozkaż, panie, aby płacono za roboty publiczne, jak było dawniej... - Rozumie się. - Dalej - zapowiedz, ażeby praca rolna trwała tylko od wschodu do zachodu słońca... Potem spraw, jak było za dynastii boskich, ażeby lud wypoczywał co siódmy dzień; nie co dziesiąty, ale co siódmy. Potem nakaż, aby panowie nie mieli prawa zastawiać chłopów, a pisarze bić i dręczyć ich według swego upodobania. A nareszcie daj - dziesiątą lub choćby dwudziestą część ziemi chłopom na własność, aby nikt jej odebrać ani zastawiać nie mógł. Niechaj rodzina chłopa ma choćby tyle ziemi, co podłoga tej komnaty, a już nie będzie głodna. Daj, panie, chłopom pustynne piaski na własność, a w kilka lat wyrosną tam ogrody... - Pięknie mówisz - wtrącił faraon - ale mówisz to, co widzisz w swym sercu, nie na świecie. Ludzkie pomysły, choćby najlepsze, nie zawsze zgadzają się z naturalnym biegiem rzeczy... - Wasza świątobliwość, ja już widywałem podobne zmiany i ich skutki - odrzekł Pentuer. Przy niektórych świątyniach dokonywają się różne próby: nad leczeniem chorych, uczeniem dzieci, hodowlą bydła i roślin, wreszcie nad poprawą ludzi. A oto, co się zdarzało: Gdy chłopu leniwemu i chudemu dawano dobre jadło i odpoczynek co siódmy dzień, człowiek ten robił się tłustym, chętnym do pracy i więcej skopywał pola niż dawniej. Robotnik płatny jest weselszy i więcej wykonywa roboty aniżeli niewolnik, choćby go bić żelaznymi prętami. Ludziom sytym rodzi się więcej dzieci niż głodnym i spracowanym; potomstwo ludzi wolnych jest zdrowe i silne, a niewolników - wątłe, ponure i skłonne do kradzieży i kłamstwa. Przekonano się wreszcie, że ziemia, którą uprawia jej właściciel, daje półtora raza więcej ziarn i jarzyn niż ziemia obsługiwana przez niewolników. Ciekawszą rzecz powiem waszej świątobliwości: gdy oraczom przygrywa muzyka, ludzie i woły robią lepiej, prędzej i mniej męczą się aniżeli bez muzyki. Wszystko to sprawdzono w naszych świątyniach. Faraon uśmiechał się. - Muszę ja na moich folwarkach i w kopalniach zaprowadzić muzykę - rzekł. - Jeżeli jednak kapłani przekonali się o takich dziwach, jakie mi opowiadasz, to dlaczego w swoich majątkach nie postępują w ten sposób z chłopstwem?... Pentuer opuścił głowę. - Bo - odparł wzdychając - nie wszyscy kapłani są mędrcami i mają serca szlachetne... - Otóż to!... - zawołał pan. A teraz powiedz mi, ty, który jesteś synem chłopów i wiesz, że między kapłanami znajdują się hultaje i głupcy, powiedz: dlaczego nie chcesz mi służyć w walce przeciw nim?... Bo przecie rozumiesz, że ja nie poprawię losu chłopskiego, jeżeli pierwej nie nauczę kapłanów posłuszeństwa dla mojej woli... Pentuer załamał ręce. - Panie - odparł - bezbożna to i niebezpieczna sprawa walka z kapłaństwem!... Niejeden faraon rozpoczynał ją i... nie mógł dokończyć... - Bo go nie popierali tacy, jak ty, mędrcy!... - wybuchnął pan. - I zaprawdę, nigdy nie zrozumiem: dlaczego mądrzy i zacni kapłani wiążą się z bandą łotrów, jakimi jest większość tej klasy?... Pentuer trząsł głową i zaczął mówić powoli: - Od trzydziestu tysięcy lat święty stan kapłański pielęgnuje Egipt i on zrobił kraj tym, czym jest dziś: dziwem dla całego świata. A dlaczego kapłanom, pomimo ich wad, udało się tak zrobić?... Gdyż oni są kagańcem, w którym płonie światło mądrości. Kaganiec może być brudny, nawet śmierdzący, niemniej jednak przechowuje boski ogień, bez którego między ludźmi panowałaby ciemność i dzikość. Mówisz, panie, o walce z kapłaństwem - ciągnął Pentuer. - Co może z niej wyniknąć dla mnie?... Jeżeli ty przegrasz, będę nieszczęśliwy, bo nie poprawisz losu chłopom. A gdybyś wygrał!... O, bodajbym nie doczekał tego dnia!... bo gdybyś rozbił kaganiec, kto wie, czy nie zgasiłbyś tego ognia mądrości, który od tysięcy lat płonie nad Egiptem i światem... Oto, panie mój, powody, dla których nie chcę mięszać się do twej walki ze świętym stanem kapłańskim... Czuję, że ona się zbliża, i cierpię, że taki robak, jakim jestem, nie mogę jej zapobiec. Ale wdawać się w nią nie będę, bo musiałbym zdradzić albo ciebie, albo Boga, który jest twórcą mądrości... Słuchając tego faraon chodził po komnacie zamyślony. - Ha - rzekł bez gniewu - czyń, jak chcesz. Nie jesteś żołnierzem, więc nie mogę wyrzucać ci braku odwagi... Nie możesz być jednak moim doradcą... Choć proszę cię, abyś utworzył sąd do rozpatrzenia chłopskich buntów i gdy cię wezwę, mówił, co nakazuje mądrość. Pentuer ukląkł żegnając pana. - W każdym razie - dodał faraon - wiedz o tym, że ja nie chcę gasić boskiego światła... Niech kapłani pielęgnują mądrość w swoich świątyniach, ale - niech mi nie marnują wojska, nie zawierają haniebnych traktatów i... niech nie okradają - mówił już z uniesieniem - królewskich skarbców... Czy może myślą, że ja jak żebrak będę wystawał pod ich bramami, aby raczyli mi dostarczyć funduszów do podźwignięcia państwa zrujnowanego przez ich głupie i nikczemne rządy?... Cha!... Cha!... Pentuerze... ja bym bogów nie prosił o to, co stanowi moją moc i prawo. Możesz odejść. Kapłan cofając się tyłem wyszedł wśród ukłonów i jeszcze we drzwiach upadł twarzą na ziemię. Pan został sam. "Ludzie śmiertelni - myślał - są jak dzieci. Herhor jest przecie mądry, wie, że Egipt na wypadek wojny potrzebuje pół miliona żołnierzy, wie, że te wojska trzeba ćwiczyć, a mimo to - zmniejszył liczbę i komplet pułków... Wielki skarbnik jest także mądry, lecz wydaje mu się rzeczą całkiem naturalną, że wszystkie skarby faraonów przeszły do Labiryntu!... Wreszcie Pentuer... Co to za dziwny człowiek!... Chce obdarowywać chłopów jadłem, ziemią i nieustającymi świętami... Dobrze, ależ to wszystko zmniejszy moje dochody, które i tak już są za małe. Lecz gdybym mu powiedział: pomóż mi odebrać kapłanom królewskie skarby, nazwałby to bezbożnością i gaszeniem światła w Egipcie!... Osobliwy człowiek... Rad by całe państwo przewrócić do góry nogami, o ile chodzi o dobro chłopów, a nie śmiałby wziąć za kark arcykapłana i odprowadzić go do więzienia. Z największym spokojem każe mi wyrzec się może połowy dochodów, ale jestem pewny, że nie odważyłby się wynieść miedzianego utena z Labiryntu..." Faraon uśmiechał się i znowu medytował: "Każdy pragnie być szczęśliwym; ale gdy zechcesz zrobić, ażeby wszyscy byli szczęśliwi, każdy będzie cię chwytał za ręce, jak człowiek, któremu chory ząb wyjmują... I dlatego władca musi być stanowczym... I dlatego boski mój ojciec niedobrze czynił zaniedbując chłopstwo, a bez granic ufając kapłanom... Ciężkie zostawił mi dziedzictwo, ale... dam sobie radę... U Sodowych Jezior także była trudna sprawa... Trudniejsza niż tu... Tutaj są tylko gadacze i strachopłochy, tam byli ludzie zbrojni i zdecydowani na śmierć... Jedna bitwa szerzej otwiera nam oczy aniżeli dziesiątki lat spokojnych rządów... Kto sobie powie: złamię przeszkodę! złamie ją. Ale kto się zawaha, musi ustąpić..." Mrok zapadł. W pałacu zmieniono warty i w dalszych salach zapalano pochodnie. Tylko do pokoju faraona nikt nie śmiał wejść bez rozkazu. Pan, zmęczony bezsennością, wczorajszą podróżą i dzisiejszymi zajęciami, upadł na fotel. Zdawało mu się, że już setki lat jest faraonem, i nie mógł uwierzyć, że od tej godziny, kiedy był pod piramidami, nie upłynęła jeszcze doba. "Doba?... Niepodobna!..." Potem przyszło mu na myśl, że może być, iż w sercu następcy osiedlają się dusze poprzednich faraonów. Chyba tak jest, bo inaczej - skądże by wzięło się w nim jakieś uczucie starości czy dawności?... I dlaczego rządzenie państwem dziś wydaje mu się rzeczą prostą, choć jeszcze parę miesięcy temu truchlał myśląc, że nie potrafi rządzić. "Jeden dzień?... - powtarzał w duchu. - Ależ ja tysiąc lat jestem w tym miejscu!..." Nagle usłyszał przytłumiony głos: - Synu mój!... Synu... Faraon zerwał się z fotelu. - Kto tu jest?... - zawołał. - Ja jestem, ja... Czyliżbyś już o mnie zapomniał?... Władca nie mógł zorientować się: skąd głos pochodzi? Z góry, z dołu czy może z dużego posągu Ozirisa, który stał w kącie. - Synu mój mówił znowu głos szanuj wolę bogów, jeżeli chcesz otrzymać ich błogosławioną pomoc... O, szanuj bogów, gdyż bez ich pomocy największa potęga ziemska jest jako proch i cień... O, szanuj bogów, jeżeli chcesz, ażeby gorycz twoich błędów nie zatruła mi pobytu w szczęśliwej krainie Zachodu... Głos umilkł, pan kazał przynieść światło. Jedne drzwi komnaty były zamknięte, przy drugich stała warta. Nikt obcy nie mógł tu wejść. Gniew i niepokój szarpały serce faraona. Co to było?... Czy naprawdę przemawiał do niego cień ojca, czy też ów głos był tylko nowym oszustwem kapłanów? Lecz jeżeli kapłani mogą przemawiać do niego z odległości bez względu na grube mury, w takim razie mogą i podsłuchiwać. A wówczas on, pan świata, jest jak dzikie zwierzę obsaczony ze wszystkich stron. Prawda, w pałacu królewskim podsłuchiwanie było rzeczą zwyczajną. Faraon jednak sądził, że przynajmniej ten gabinet jest wolny i że zuchwalstwo kapłanów zatrzymuje się u progu najwyższego władcy. A jeżeli to był duch?... Pan nie chciał jeść kolacji, lecz udał się na spoczynek. Zdawało mu się, że nie zaśnie; lecz zmęczenie wzięło górę nad rozdrażnieniem. W kilka godzin obudziły go dzwonki i światło. Była już północ i kapłan-astrolog przyszedł złożyć panu raport o stanowisku ciał niebieskich. Faraon wysłuchał sprawozdania, a w końcu rzekł: - Czy nie mógłbyś, czcigodny proroku, od tej pory składać swoich raportów dostojnemu Semowi?... On jest przecie moim zastępcą w rzeczach dotyczących religii... Kapłan-astrolog bardzo zdziwił się obojętności pana dla rzeczy niebieskich. - Wasza świątobliwość - spytał - raczy zrzekać się wskazówek, jakie władcom dają gwiazdy?... - Dają? - powtórzył faraon. - Zatem powiedz, jakie są ich obietnice dla mnie? Astrolog widocznie spodziewał się tej kwestii, odparł bowiem bez namysłu: - Horyzont chwilowo jest zaćmiony... Pan świata nie trafił jeszcze na drogę prawdy, która prowadzi do poznania woli bogów. Ale prędzej czy później znajdzie ją, a na niej długie życie i szczęśliwe, pełne chwały panowanie... - Aha!... Dziękuję ci, mężu święty. Skoro już wiem: czego powinienem szukać, zastosuję się do wskazówek, a ciebie znowu proszę, abyś odtąd komunikował się z dostojnym Semem. On jest moim zastępcą i jeżeli coś ciekawego wyczytasz kiedy w gwiazdach, opowie mi o tym z rana. Kapłan opuścił sypialnią potrząsając głową. - Wybili mnie ze snu!... - rzekł pan z wyrazem niezadowolenia. - Najczcigodniejsza królowa Nikotris - odezwał się nagle adiutant - godzinę temu rozkazała mi prosić waszą świątobliwość o posłuchanie... - Teraz?... O północy?... - spytał pan. - Właśnie mówiła, że o północy wasza świątobliwość obudzi się. Faraon pomyślał i odpowiedział adiutantowi, że będzie czekał na królowę w sali złotej. Sądził, że tam nikt nie podsłucha ich rozmowy. Pan narzucił na siebie płaszcz, włożył niewiązane sandały i rozkazał dobrze oświetlić złotą salę. Potem wyszedł zalecając służbie, aby mu nie towarzyszyła. Matkę już zastał w sali, w szatach z grubego płótna na znak żałoby. Zobaczywszy faraona czcigodna pani chciała znowu upaść na kolana, ale syn podniósł ją i uściskał. - Czy zdarzyło się coś ważnego, matko, że trudzisz się o tej godzinie? - spytał. - Nie spałam... modliłam się... - odparła. - O synu mój, mądrze odgadłeś, że sprawa jest ważną!... Słyszałam boski głos twego ojca... - Doprawdy? - rzekł faraon czując, że gniew go napełnia. - Nieśmiertelny twój ojciec - ciągnęła królowa - mówił mi pełen smutku, że wchodzisz na błędną drogę... Wyrzekasz się z pogardą arcykapłańskich święceń i źle traktujesz sługi boże. "Któż zostanie przy Ramzesie - mówił twój boski ojciec - jeżeli zniechęci bogów i opuści go stan kapłański?... Powiedz mu... powiedz mu powtarzał czcigodny cień - że tym sposobem zgubi Egipt, siebie i dynastią..." - Oho! - zawołał faraon - więc już tak mi grożą, zaraz w pierwszym dniu panowania?... Moja matko, pies najgłośniej szczeka, kiedy się boi, więc i pogróżki są złą wróżbą, ale tylko dla kapłanów! - Ależ to twój ojciec mówił... - powtórzyła stroskana pani. - Nieśmiertelny ojciec mój - odparł faraon - i święty dziad Amenhotep, jako czyste duchy, znają moje serce i widzą opłakany stan Egiptu. A ponieważ serce moje chce podźwignąć państwo przez ukrócenie nadużyć, oni więc nie mogliby przeszkadzać mi do spełnienia zamiarów... - Więc ty nie wierzysz, że duch ojca daje ci rady? - spytała coraz bardziej przerażona. - Nie wiem. Ale mam prawo przypuszczać, że te głosy duchów, rozlegające się w różnych kątach naszego pałacu, są jakimś figlem kapłańskim. Tylko kapłani mogą lękać się mnie, nigdy bogowie i duchy... Więc nie duchy straszą nas, matko... Królowa zadumała się i było widać, że słowa syna robią na niej wrażenie. Widziała ona wiele cudów w swym życiu i niektóre jej samej wydawały się podejrzanymi. - W takim razie - rzekła z westchnieniem - nie jesteś ostrożny, mój synu!... Po południu był u mnie Herhor, bardzo niezadowolony z posłuchania u ciebie... Mówił, że chcesz usunąć kapłanów z dworu... - A oni mi na co?... Czy ażeby moja kuchnia i piwnica miały duże rozchody?... Czy może na to, ażeby słuchali, co mówię, i patrzyli, co robię?... - Cały kraj wzburzy się, gdy kapłani ogłoszą, że jesteś bezbożnikiem... - wtrąciła pani. - Kraj już się burzy, ale z winy kapłanów - odparł faraon. - A i o pobożności egipskiego ludu zaczynam mieć inne wyobrażenie... Gdybyś, matko, wiedziała, ile w Dolnym Egipcie jest procesów o znieważanie bogów, a w Górnym - o okradanie zmarłych, przekonałabyś się, że dla naszego ludu sprawy kapłańskie już przestały być świętymi. - To wpływ cudzoziemców, którzy zalewają Egipt - zawołała pani. - Zwłaszcza Fenicjanie... - Wszystko jedno, czyj wpływ; dość, że Egipt już nie uważa ani posągów, ani kapłanów za istoty nadludzkie... A gdybyś jeszcze, matko, posłuchała szlachty, oficerów, żołnierzy, zrozumiałabyś, że nadszedł czas postawienia władzy królewskiej na miejscu kapłańskiej, jeżeli wszelka władza nie ma upaść w tym kraju. - Egipt jest twój - westchnęła królowa. - Mądrość twoja jest nadzwyczajna, więc czyń, jak chcesz... Ale postępuj ostrożnie... O, ostrożnie... Skorpion, nawet zabity, jeszcze może ranić nieostrożnego zwycięzcę... Uściskali się i pan wrócił do swej sypialni. Ale tym razem naprawdę nie mógł zasnąć. Już jasno widział, że między nim i kapłanami rozpoczęła się walka, a raczej coś wstrętnego, co nawet nie zasługiwało na nazwę walki i z czym on, wódz, w pierwszej chwili nie umiał sobie poradzić. Bo gdzie tu jest nieprzyjaciel?... Przeciw komu ma wystąpić jego wierne wojsko?... Czy przeciw kapłanom, którzy upadają przed nim na ziemię? Czy przeciw gwiazdom, które mówią, że faraon nie wszedł jeszcze na drogę prawdy? Co i kogo tu zwalczać?... Może owe głosy duchów rozlegające się wśród pomroki? Czy własną matkę, która, przerażona, błaga go, ażeby nie rozpędzał kapłanów?... Faraon wił się na swym łożu w poczuciu bezsilności. Nagle przyszła mu myśl: "Co mnie obchodzi nieprzyjaciel, który rozłazi się jak błoto w garści?... Niech sobie gadają w pustych salach, niech gniewają się na moją bezbożność... Ja będę wydawał rozkazy, a kto ośmieli się nie spełnić ich, ten jest moim wrogiem i przeciw temu zwrócę policją, sąd i wojsko..." Faraon III/3